Yet Another Ranma Sailor Moon Crossover
by Gefallenen Engel
Summary: Ranma is offered a new life after striking a deal with two agents. Ranma Sailor Moon Crossover. Pairings Undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Yet Another Ranma Sailor Moon Crossover:**

**Prolouge **

* * *

Today was one of those rare days at the Tendo household. Ranma was all alone since everyone one else was out doing one thing or another. Ranma just finished training in the dojo when he decided to see if there was anything good on television. When he entered the living room, he heard a loud bang coming from outside the gate. 

'Wonder who that could be?' Ranma thought as he walked towards the front gate.

Ranma opened the door at the gate and was slightly surprised at seeing two men wearing business suits. One man had dark skin and had short hair. He also appeared to be in his twenties. The other man had lighter skin and was much older looking with small strands of gray hair appearing every now and then.

"Hello, are you Ranma Saotome?" the older man asked.

"Let me guess, Agents J and K right?" Ranma replied.

"How'd you know?" The younger agent questioned.

"That is correct Mr. Saotome. I am Agent K and sport over there is Agent J. We work for the-" K continued before Ranma interrupted him.

"You work for the MIB."

"Alright, that's starting to freak me out. How the heck do you know this?" J asked again.

"I watched Men in Black." Ranma answered.

"Remind me to neuralyze whoever it was that created that movie Slick." K said to J.

J looked annoyed. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Slick?"

"So what do you want?" Ranma said, annoyed at the two who interrupted is peace.

"Unlike what you think, we are not the 'Men in Black,' we're with the Magical Interference Bureau and we're in need of your help." K continued.

"You need my help?" Ranma repeated with disbelief?

"We're about to enter an-"

"RANMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BLOCKING THE DOOR YOU PERVERT?" a voice yelled out.

"J," K said looking at J.

"I got ya," J replied as he and K pulled out their sunglasses.

J pulled out a second pair of sunglasses and tossed them to Ranma. "You know how this works." K said, now looking at Ranma.

Ranma nodded his head slowly and place the sunglasses on his face. As Ranma was placing the sunglasses over his face, J pulled out a small object that looked like an over sized pen. A second later, a flash of light came from the pen-like object and Akane had a dazed look over his face.

"You never saw two men wearing black suits or a pig-tailed martial artist. You were going to your friend's place since there was nothing to do at your house." J said a second after the flash of light ended.

Akane nodded her head and left to head over to a friend's house. J walked back to Ranma and K.

"'You had nothing to do at your house?'" K repeated.

"What! It was the best I could think of." J said, looking annoyed.

"Let's forget about it for now." K looked at Ranma afterwards. "The reason why we're here is because we need you to help us prevent an event that's about to occur."

"So what's going to happen?" Ranma asked.

"In the future, a group in Juuban known as the Sailor Senshi will freeze the planet and create a third ice age."

"Sailor Senshi? Aren't they an urban myth?" Ranma asked.

"That's what the Magical Interference Bureau is for. We erase all memories of those who are involved with magic. There are a few exceptions like a majority of the stuff here in the Nerima district and a couple events in Okayama. In Juuban, after the Senshi fight, there are usually witnesses present and we are responsible for wiping out their memories so that they don't remember anything that happened.

"Right now, we have confirmed that the Senshi defeated an entity that was another Senshi whom was known as Galaxia. According to our sources, this Galaxia is supposedly the last enemy the Senshi face before they freeze up the planet."

"Okay." Ranma said slowly. "Two questions, "Why can't you guys do something about this? Also, why me?"

"I'll answer this." Jay replied. "For question number one, we can only do things from behind the scenes. We have rules and one rule states that we can not directly interfere in events that involve the Senshi. Why this rule is created, we're still trying to figure that out. As for question number two, you recently defeated the immortal phoenix Saffron and the leader of the Musk Herb a while back. They were two other possible candidates that were on our list to aid us but with Herb currently missing and Saffron being reverted back into a child, we went with the one who defeated them both."

"Alright, but what do I get out of this?"

"You get a new identity and a new life." K answered.

"You can get me out of the engagements?" Ranma replied quickly.

"You've seen Men In Black. We pretty much do what they do except that we have more rules that prevent us from doing things." J said.

"I'll do it." Ranma replied instantly. "If you can get me away from the engagements and pops, I'll do what you ask. This way, one of my wishes will come true."

"What's your other wish?" J asked.

"To rid myself of this curse." Ranma replied somewhat quietly.

"We have a deal then. As you fight against the Sailor Senshi, we see what we can do to aid you from behind the scenes." K said as he offered his hand to Ranma.

Ranma recognized the gesture and shook K's hand.

* * *

**AN: Sorry that the chapter is short but this is what just poped out of my head as I was sorting out some ideas. Warrior of the Key will be updated shortly, but I might have to redo the entire chapter if I can't find my jump drive.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yet Another Ranma Sailor Moon Crossover:**

**Chapter one: Encounters**

* * *

Ranma entered his room to pack up. He grabbed his bag and some money that Genma had hidden. After making sure that everything is secure, he went downstairs. He saw agents J and K waiting inside the kitchen. K was looking bored while J was looking through the refrigerator. 

"Is that everything?" K asked.

Ranma nodded his head. J finished looking through the refrigerator and grabbed an apple that was inside. J walked up to K.

"I'll take you to your new house in Juuban. K here will begin to neuralyze everyone here in Nerima to ensure that no one remembers that Ranma Saotome ever existed."

* * *

Ranma looks out the window as J drives to Juuban. As the two sat in silence, J began to speak. 

"Alright, I guess I'll tell you what you're supposed to do. You're to take out the one who's supposed to start the ice age. We've discovered that the Sailor Senshi is split into two factions. One faction is known as the Inner Senshi which is represented by the first five planets of the solar system. Earth doesn't have a Senshi but it uses our moon Luna instead, hence the name Sailor Moon.

"The other faction is the Outer Senshi which is comprised of the last three planets of the solar system as well as the dwarf planet Pluto."

"Dwarf planet?" Ranma asked.

"Objects that are large enough to have cleared the neighborhood of their orbit are defined as 'planets', while those which are too small to be in hydrostatic equilibrium are defined as 'small solar system bodies.' Did you get all that?"

Ranma shook his head. He didn't understand in the slightest.

"Don't worry about it. Just know that there are only eight planets here in the solar system with three dwarf plants. Anyways, like I mentioned earlier, you're to take out the one who will cause the next Ice Age. The main Senshi that you'll probably encounter are going to be the Inner Senshi. They're the ones who usually fight off against creatures like the oni and the youma. For now, all you should worry about are the youma since the oni and other fiend-like creatures are currently remaining outside of Tokyo and Japan in general.

"The Outer Senshi are the ones who'll occasionally back up the Inners. They're stronger than the Inners by a margin of about thirty-five to fifty percent depending on the Senshi. Out of the outers, the one you have to watch out for the most is Sailor Pluto. We don't have much info on her but from what we could gather, she has the ability to see through time and is probably the one who's planned for the next Ice Age."

"So all I have to do is take out the leader of the Inners then. This sounds easy enough." Ranma replied.

"If it was that easy, we would've simply hired a couple hit-men and had the job done a long time ago. If you were to compare Sailor Moon's power to yours, I would say that she is slight stronger."

"You've got to be kidding." Ranma interrupted.

"That's in terms of power. In actually skill, you can pretty much take out all nine of them in a dragged out fight. All you have to watch out for is-"

J didn't finish. As he spoke, the two had driven into Juuban only to get caught in an energy blast from what appeared to be a humanoid shaped youma. The car flipped and landed with the roof facing the ground. Ranma saw that J was knocked out. He kicked the door open and got out of the car.

Ranma saw the youma and frowned. 'I guess that he wasn't kidding when he said that I had to watch out for the youma.'

"Blood. Give me your blood." The youma replied in a barely comprehendible tone.

'I thought that youma were suppose to go after ki. Why does this one want blood?' Ranma's thoughts were then interrupted when the youma fired off another energy blast.

Ranma barely dodged the attack and fired off a couple ki shots of his own. The two ki shots landed a direct blow to the youma's chest. After the smoke cleared from the blasts, Ranma saw that there was no damage placed on the youma at all. Not even a burn mark or scratch.

"Damn. Looks like ki attacks aren't going to work against this one." Ranma said immediately afterwards.

Ranma ran towards the youma and launched his next attack.

"_**Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken**_**"**

Ranma's multiple strikes landed against the youma but the youma didn't even do as much as flinch during that assault.

"Blood. You're blood will make be stronger. Give my your blood." The youma said as it attempted to punch Ranma.

Ranma was surprised at how fast the punch was and didn't have enough time to dodge the attack. He was sent flying back and landed inside of a jewelry store.

"Damn it." Ranma swore. "Looks like I have no choice."

Ranma opened a small portal into subspace and grabbed a weapon. After the weapon was released through subspace, he noticed that the youma's eyes were filled with fear. The weapon that Ranma summoned was a staff that had a blade that was angled at a ninety degree angle. The most interesting part was that the blade was shaped in the form of a crescent moon.

"Gekkaja. This is proof that you are indeed who you are. With your blood, I will become the strongest of the youma." The youma said after composing himself a few seconds later.

"So you've heard of this weapon then. I'm not surprised. I got it as a gift for saving the Phoenix Tribe after my fight with Saffron. As for its special abilities…"

Ranma ran towards the youma using his ki to enhance his speed. The Gekkaja struck the youma and the youma turned into a giant block of ice.

"Now what do I do?" Ranma said out loud. He knew that if he fired a ki blast, the youma would be able to escape the ice instead of being shattered.

_Focus your ki and wish to summon a flame capable of destroying the ice. A flame so hot, it would encompass youma and ice in unison._

"What the… Guess I'm hearing voices now."

Ranma decided to do what the voice said. He closed his eyes and started to focus on summoning a flame, a flame so hot it would envelop all.

* * *

Ranma woke up five minutes later and was completely drained. He wondered what happened since the last thing he could remember was trying to summon the flame. 

"Are you alright?" a voice called out to him.

Ranma tried to get up but fell down almost immediately. "Guess that answers that question." Ranma muttered quietly.

The voice, which he now recognized as a female, giggled slightly.

"My house isn't very far from here. I can take you there until you regain your strength." The girl said, picking up Ranma and placing his arm over her shoulder.

Ranma decided for once to keep his mouth shut and accepted the help.

"Name's Ranma." Ranma replied tiredly.

"I'm Hotaru," the girl said back to Ranma.

Ranma looked at Hotaru and was surprised at what he saw. She appeared to be around his age with dark purple hair. From the way she looked, it appeared that she was having trouble carrying him.

"Where's your house?" Ranma asked.

"Only a couple blocks down. By the way, what happened here?" Hotaru asked.

Ranma started to walk towards the direction that Hotaru was taking him. He then answered.

"Youma. That bastard was freaking hard to kill." Ranma answered.

"What! You defeated a youma by yourself?" Hotaru replied in shock. "Didn't any of the Sailor Senshi arrive?"

Ranma flinched slightly at the mention of the Sailor Senshi but Hotaru took it as if he was struck by a sudden bout of pain.

"Are you sure your alright?"

"I'll be fine once I get some food in me." Ranma answered back with a small smile.

The two walked in silence for several minutes before arriving at Hotaru's house. She was about to open the door when the door opened on its own accord.

"Hotaru there you are." A female with long wavy hair replied. "Where have you been? It's about to be dark out."

Hotaru rolled her eyes slightly. She doesn't like the fact that she was still being treated as if she was twelve.

"Can you help me out with something Michiru-mama?" Hotaru replied.

She lost her leg strength almost instantly and fell down on here knees. Ranma on the other hand lost his support and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Oh I'm sorry," the woman known as Michiru said, helping Ranma up.

Michiru helped Ranma to her couch and Ranma passed out almost the instant he landed on it. After making sure that Ranma was comfortable, she looked at her daughter.

"Alright Hotaru what happened. Did he rescue you from some bullies? Was he someone who you couldn't heal with you powers and you thought that it'd be fine to bring him over?"

Hotaru decided to interfere before Michiru could think of any more possibilities on why Hotaru brought Ranma back.

"It was a youma that attacked him Michiru-mama. It also happened only a couple blocks away."

Michiru stopped her rant and looked at Hotaru with a serious expression plastered on her face.

"Is the youma still out there? Why wasn't I notified?"

"Ranma, the name of the man I helped, said that he defeated it. I found him passed out on the ground. The first thing that came to mind was to bring him here since it wasn't that far. Sorry." Hotaru explained.

"Oh well, what's done is done. I'm just curious as to why none of the Senshi were notified of the attack."

"Hey I'm back," a voice called out from the front door.

"Hey Haruka-papa." Hotaru waved to Haruka.

Haruka entered the living room and saw that Ranma was knocked out on the couch.

"What's Ranma doing here?" Haruka asked Michiru.

"You know him?" Michiru asked.

Haruka looked at Ranma again and she was certain.

"Yeah. Ranma's my cousin on my father's side. Haven't seen him in about five years."

"A youma apparently attack him. Hotaru was the one that brought him here. She said that the youma attacked only a couple blocks from here." Michiru said afterwards.

"When did the attack occur?" Haruka asked.

"I'm not certain. Did Ranma ever mention when the youma attacked Hotaru?"

"No. I found him passed out on my way back. I assumed though it was probably a few minutes earlier from when I found him though."

"Let's forget about all of this for now and start dinner. If I remember correctly, Ranma has a stomach that's worse than the princess'." Haruka said, heading up the stairs to change.

"Is that even possible?" Michiru asked to no one in particular.

After seeing how much the princess could eat, it shouldn't be possible for anyone to out-eat her.

* * *

Ranma woke up an hour later and was confused. 'Where the heck am I?' 

"Glad to see you're awake," a familiar voiced said.

'Oh yeah, I was brought over to Hotaru's place.'

"Yo pigtail, up and at 'em." Another familiar voice replied.

'Can't be. There's only one person who calls me pigtail.'

"What are you doing here tomboy?"

Haruka laughed.

"I live here. Hotaru happens to be my adopted daughter."

"Small world," was Ranma's only response.

"There's dinner in the dining room. Let's go eat." Hotaru said, pulling Ranma off the couch.

* * *

After dinner was finished, Hotaru started to do the dishes. As she was doing the dishes, Haruka and Michiru were with Ranma in the living room. Ranma was sitting on the couch while Haruka and Michiru were sitting on a reclining chair. 

"So Ranma, what brought you over to Juuban?" Haruka asked.

Ranma thought it over quickly. He didn't want to say the real reason why here was here, but he decided on telling a half-truth.

"I finally had enough of pops and left. I ended up here in Juuban before a stupid youma attacked."

"A youma attacked? Did you manage to escape?" Michiru asked, wondering how Ranma would answer.

"Heck no. I managed to defeat the youma, although it took all of my strength. I passed out quickly afterwards until I awoke later."

"How did you defeat it?" Haruka asked.

Ranma decided to answer truthfully.

"Don't remember."

Before Ranma could be questioned any farther, the Senshi communicator went off. Haruka looked at Michiru and slightly nodded her head.

"Excuse me for a sec while I answer this call." Michiru said, getting up from the reclining chair and leaving the living room.

"So, pigtail, what finally got you to leave that idiot father of yours?" Haruka asked.

Ranma gave an edited version of life in Nerima. He mention quickly about how he had numerous fiancées going after him and how they each treated him as an object to be won. A couple minutes later, Ranma was impressed at how controlled Haruka was at containing her anger. Ranma was also glad that he gave out the heavily edited version. If he were to go into more detail…

"Hey Haruka, Usagi needs us to come assist her." Michiru replied, entering the living room.

Michiru was curious as to why Haruka was angry. Haruka looked at Michiru and replied.

"I'll be there in a minute. You can go on ahead."

"Alright." Michiru answered. She left the living room immediately afterwards.

"Sorry 'bout this but I have to get going. Meatball head, a friend of ours, needs help with something. Hope you can come over again later." Haruka said.

Ranma nodded his head and got up off the couch. He went to the front door and saw that Michiru and Hotaru were already gone. He briefly wondered how they left when Haruka's car was in the front. He thought that Michiru had another vehicle and left it at that.

"I'll see you later then." Ranma said as he left.

* * *

Ranma decided that after leaving, he would return to the area where he fought the youma. A minute later, he arrived at the scene and was surprised at was he saw. A small portion of the ground, most likely were the youma was encapsulated in, was completely black, as if something hot had burnt through and left marks. Ranma saw the spot where he passed out was breathed out a sigh of relief. The Gekkaja was still there and he was glad that no one managed to pick it up. 

After grabbing the Gekkaja, Ranma placed the weapon back into subspace and saw that J's car was gone. 'Whoops' Ranma thought, 'forgot all about him.'"

"Ranma is that you?"

Ranma turned to the owner of the voice. He only thought of one thing when he saw the owner of the voice. 'Why's the doc here?

* * *

Reviews are welcomed. I would also like to thank **ninofchaos** for betaing this chapter. Also for future reference, Ranma is 17 in this fic as well as Hotaru. I'll explain later on how Hotaru's age had changed from 12 to 17. Pairings at this point and time are unknown. 


End file.
